


Soul Kings

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Merlin and Arthur always have heard the other voice. The voice is a part of who they are. They just don't know who their soulmate on the other side is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Soul Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



> For an amazing friend. Hope you have a great day!

Merlin swore he heard a noise in his head. He was only five when he heard it. Someone talking to him. He decided to talk back. Neither boy gave each other a name but Merlin knew that whoever it was, that they were important. As they grew up they learned things about each other. The voice in his head was someone who was a prince. The boy talked about his sister of sorts who was someone he looked up to. He also talked about how he was going to be king. Merlin talked about how he discovered his powers which fascinated the other boy. The two talked and talked at night at the late hours. Merlin didn’t know why he enjoyed talking to the other boy but he did. It wasn’t until he slipped up and mentioned hearing the voice to his mother that he saw her smile.

“There is a legend of two souls connected that will hear each other’s thoughts from across the world,” she told her son. “They will hear them in the darkest of places and never be alone but if they got closer then their souls would know. They would want to be by the other’s side no matter what and would die for the other soul. They are soulmates as the souls call out louder than any other.”

“So we will meet someday?” Merlin asked.

“Hopefully,” his mother told him. Merlin just kept thinking of the chance to meet the other voice in his head. His prince. 

~

Arthur knew the voice in his head may seem crazy. His father saw him as crazy when he told him but he knew that he wasn’t. He keeps his conversations with the mysterious stranger to himself. Until Morgana found out. He told her the truth and begged her not to tell their father. She agreed if Arthur told her about the boy. He told her everything besides that the boy had magic. Arthur wouldn’t let the other soul in his head down. He was in danger because he had magic so no one could know. Arthur when he found out decided to lift the ban on magic. One day he would do everything for the other boy, no matter what. 

“I found something on your predicament,” Morgana told Arthur one day. She led him to Gaius who looked surprised to see the prince.

“You said that you wanted to hear about soulmates?” Gauis asked Morgana. 

“Arthur and I both would like to know about them. Arthur seems to hear a voice from another boy who doesn’t live in Camelot to his knowledge,” Morgana explained.

“You hear another soul talking to you?” Gaius asked. Arthur nodded. “There is a legend that a old friend of mine told me about. It was about two souls which could hear each other's thoughts. The closer the came the closer the souls became until they were inseparable. It is very rare for someone to have a soulmate, your highness.” 

“Then how come I have one?” Arthur asked.

“Well maybe the other soul is meant to be someone of great importance to you,” Gauis said. Arthur seemed to agree with that as he went to leave. “Or the person is your greatest love in life. Someone you will never be able to live without.” Arthur could not see himself being with the other boy. Maybe one day when he was older but he wasn’t in love with his soulmate as Gauis called the boy. 

~

Merlin arrived in Camelot. His other half was out there and he was stuck to moving to Camelot. The other soul had told him to enjoy his trip to a new kingdom. 

‘It will be a new experience,’ the other soul said. Merlin knew it would be but he still didn’t know if he was ready for this new journey. Merlin met Gaius that day who seemed surprised by the boy. Maybe it was because he had magic or maybe it was because he accidentally had already mentioned his soulmate. Gauis seemed interested in the latter though which made Merlin wonder what Gauis knew about soulmates. Merlin ended up telling his soulmate about the man he was living with.

‘He reminds me of someone I know as well,’ his soulmate explained. Merlin went out to do his chores as he walked through the city. That is how he met Arthur. Arthur Pendragon who was arrogant and a prat. Merlin didn’t like Arthur and it seemed to go both ways. That night Merlin complained about Arthur to his soulmate without giving the other boy’s name. 

‘He sounds like a royal pain in the side,’ the other soul said. 

‘He is,’ Merlin thought. ‘I wish that we could meet.’

‘I do as well. Someone needs to protect your dumb pretty ass,’ the other soul said.

‘You haven’t seen my ass to know if it is pretty or not,’ Merlin said. The other soul laughed in his mind. The voice reminded him of someone but he couldn’t place it.

~

Arthur knew that it was becoming too much of a coincidence. The voice in his head and the things going on with his life were coinciding too much. He wondered if maybe the two were the same. When Merlin got sick and wasn’t healing from the poison and Arthur went to save him, he realized that the voice in his head was Merlin’s. Merlin apologized to him. Merlin begging him. Arthur did everything to get back to Merlin and save him. 

Arthur sat in the dungeon after returning waiting for Merlin to speak to him. He heard the other boy’s voice and relaxed.

‘I’m glad to know you are alright, Merlin,’ he replied to the other boy. Merlin seemed to go quiet.

‘I told you my name?’ Merlin seemed surprised. 

‘You gave it away,’ Arthur said. ‘I’m glad you are feeling better, my Prince.’

‘You are the prince,’ Merlin said. Arthur smiled at that as he heard his father come down to check on him. He didn’t say that he knew anything about Merlin being okay. 

~

Merlin knew that his soulmate knew his name but nothing changed. He still didn’t not know the name of the other soul who spoke to him. He wanted to know more but his soulmate wasn’t giving him the answers. 

‘You know I’m in Camelot,’ his soul said. Merlin seemed surprised. ‘We could meet. I will be at the south tower tonight.’

‘I will meet you there,’ Merlin said. He just wanted to know who was behind the voice in his head. He went to bed and pretended to sleep until he heard Gaius get up and move. Merlin slipped out and made it to the South Tower barely running into Leon at one point. After a while, a figure appeared. Merlin moved to talk but he realized that it was just Arthur.

“You should be asleep,” Merlin said.

“I could say the same about you,” Arthur said. 

“I’m meeting up with a old friend,” Merlin said.

“Well it seems that we are both here for the same reason. My oldest friend is supposed to be here tonight so we can meet in person. He just doesn’t know that he has already met me,” Arthur said. Merlin nodded before he realized what Arthur meant.

‘Arthur?’ he asked. 

‘Yes, my Prince,’ Arthur thought back and for the first time Merlin realized why the voice was always familiar. Why he felt so comfortable around Arthur.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Merlin asked. Arthur smiled. 

“I was deciding how to tell you,” Arthur explained. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Merlin said. 

“Of course,” Arthur said. Merlin didn’t know what to do until Arthur pulled him close and hugged him. Arthur and Merlin held on to each other in the late hours before the two slipped away.

~

It took the knights and others a while to realize that Merlin and Arthur were closer than they thought but Gauis was the first one to realize when he saw Merlin slipping in at random times. Merlin and Arthur laid close to each other. They realized they felt safer the closer they were to each other. It wasn’t anything more than holding and laying next to each other but that is all they needed. The rumors spread but the two just let them spread. It didn’t matter to them. They could keep being this way as they pretended that there was nothing between them that they were still just servant and a prince who later became king.

“Do you think they are more, Morgana?” Gwen asked her one day. 

“I think they are secretly more but aren’t ready to admit it,” Morgana said. Gwen agreed with Morgana as the two watched Arthur and Merlin together. It wasn’t until one day that the two saw them holding hands just staring at each other. 

“Lost in thought?” Gwen asked them. The two turned and blushed as they both denied anything happening between them. Morgana realized what they meant. Arthur had found his soulmate, the boy who he was destined to be with and one day, they would be great kings. 


End file.
